


Tenebrous Twilight

by daenosaur



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Humor, M/M, Psychology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daenosaur/pseuds/daenosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr Kang Daesung, a top tier psychologist and therapist specializing in treating patients with Dissociative Identity Disorder, characterized by the presence of two or more distinctly separate personalities, is the best in his field and highly sought after. His three newest patients all have their dark and dangerous secrets locked deep within and he's more than determined to draw them forth. Yet what is to be done if he lightens not only their minds but their hearts as well? Though overcoming the agony and scars of the past may prove to be difficult, love in the present might be the best solution to alleviate their sorrows and give way to a fresh start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of DaeRi first thing in the story, but all the other pairing will get their time to shine as the story progresses, please enjoy!

In the world we live in, beliefs are contradictory no matter where one is located. From religious to scientific or optimists and pessimists, there is always an opposing force. Differences of opinion make for skeptics to believe most things do not exist or are neigh impossible, especially in the world of Psychology.

Though bred to understand and analyze the interworking aspects of the human mind, many psychologists still do not believe in the existence of Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID), known more commonly as split personality disorder.

This however is not the opinion of renowned Dr Kang Daesung. His astounding record in the field of psychology and his contributions to the research of DID were of the top tier. Not only was he a well-rounded psychologist, as a therapist as well. It was his passion to help people, especially ones that had been through some horrible things as his mother did. She inspired him to take this path.

He himself has undergone treatment for the same reason and though the actual procedures were not satisfactory, they still got the job done…for the most part. Few in the field knew that deep into his past as he kept it under lock and key, not a word to be shared unless he trusted someone with his life.

Daesung lived a pretty straightforward life; work, eat, exercise, hygiene, sleep, repeat. Day after day. He loved his occupation, he could apply his own research and findings rather than have to credit other people which isn't something he enjoys that much. He enjoys his work so much that he built up too much vacation time so he was forced to take a month long break, he had not used any vacation time even though he'd been in the field nearly 6 years. He'd occasionally take a sick day but never willingly took vacation time. It's not that he never wanted to, but what was the point when he was financially well off and didn't have a soul to spend it with? He would've taken his best friend and roommate, but the other was swamped in paperwork. But despite his reasons for having yet to experience one, he was still forced into taking a month long one.

He wasn't quite sure what to do at first, but with his abundance of wealth he settled for traveling and doing things he never had the time for. He traveled from him home in Seoul to Japan, Great Britain and the United States. Granted he visited these places alone, he still had more fun than he expected.

One thing he sure wasn't used to was the amount of compliments he got or the amount of times he was hit on at bars he would visit, especially in the US. Both male and female patrons left him in awe of how confident and forward they were, yet he rejected the majority of those people. There were a select few men that piqued his interest, but it never got any farther than a sloppy blowjob against the cramped bathroom stalls.

Other than frequenting bars and nightclubs, he took as many pictures as humanly possible. His camera never left its place around his neck except if water was involved and even then he would sit on the sidelines and capture the moments in a pure still frames. By the time he returned from his trip, he acquired nearly 1200 pictures from the different countries and even with random people he'd never see again.

If he were to be honest with himself, work didn't sound like the best thing. His first taste of pure relaxation was a breath of fresh air he would've liked to ingest longer, but he knew how happy he would be getting back on the job and decided not to dwell on the subject.

'The first step to happiness is money' he thought to himself with a snort as he boarded the plane from New York that would return him to Seoul.

~xxx~

Upon arrival, Daesung got off the plane and through baggage claim without a hitch. Where he hit an obstacle was having a difficult time spotting his best friend there to pick him up. He texted the younger male the moment he got off the plane and the message he got in return said that he was already waiting, yet Daesung couldn't seem to locate him. Or least that was until he heard a familiar voice that never failed to warm his heart as his own name fell from the lips of the one he had been searching for.

"Daesungie hyung! Hyuuuuuung~!" the playful voice echoed from somewhere at his backside. Daesung shifted his body in the direction of the calling, caught off guard at what he saw before him.

"Good god Seungri, what did you do to your hair?" he hadn't moved an inch since laying his eyes on his now platinum haired friend who if he could recall, last sported jet black fringe. The shock was short lived though as he ran into the open arms of his dearly missed roommate, hugging him like they'd been apart for years. At least that's what it felt like.

"Hyung, do you not like my hair? I did it just for you" the man known as Seungri glanced up with a pout, feigning getting offended. The look on the younger's face pulled a hearty laugh from Daesung's mouth, earning him a playful hit on the shoulder once they reluctantly let each other go. People were beginning to stare at the two grown men clutching each other and bickering in a public domain which cause each equal discomfort, causing to Seungri grab Daesung at the wrist and tug both him and his baggage back to his car.

"Well if you want me to be honest…." he trailed off after they'd gotten settled into the car. He knew in what high regards the younger held him at, but they were best friends after all so he thought he might tease his younger pal a bit.

"What, are you serious hyung? I did this for nothing?" that pout returned but the expression on face fell as well, sending a pang of guilt through the elder and quickly letting his teasing come to a halt

"Don't give me that face, I cant even tease you damnit. In all honesty, you look uhm…you look really…you know…" Daesung fumbled his words, not exactly confident the words that popped into his head when looking at they younger. He felt his cheeks enflame, drawing a frustrated huff and rubbing his face furiously with his hands then dragging them up through his light brow hair.

"I look really what?" Seungri kept his gaze concentrated on his passenger, watching him shift in malcontent. It brought a smirk to the platinum haired boy's face that he had his good friend flustered. He knew how he looked, he knew good and well how his appearance would effect the other, but he still pushed to hear the actual answer.

"You know…really really…. attractive" if Daesung thought his blush was dark before, it was nothing compared to the one now gracing his cheeks. Seungri busted up laughing at the expression shot at him, an angry and flustered tomato sat beside him. "Yah, shut up panda!" the other barked before turning his head and looking out the window.

"Hmmm you know hyung…you're pretty attractive yourself…" Seungri tried to speak in as sultry a tone as he could manage without emitting the laugh he was retaining as he slowly walked fingers up the toned arms of his roommate. He wasn't lying in what he said, anyone could see just how gorgeous the other was. 'That we are' he snickered to himself as he watched for a reaction. Sure enough he got a glare the moment his fingers came in contact with the other's warm flesh.

"Don't start something you can't finish Seungri, let's get home" the words rolled smooth and calmly off Daesung's tongue, despite his nerves shooting fire at the prospect of his dear friend hitting on him. Why his body reacted to it in such a way, he had no idea but he decided just to pass it off as he simply missed his friend.

Seungri only snorted in return yet on the inside he couldn't help but wonder if they actually had a shot. Maybe not as a couple, neither of them can seem to keep a relationship to save their lives, but maybe they'd be up to doing other things. The thought brought the same sort of blush to his cheeks that he had seen on the other, shaking his head to wear off such thoughts before pulling from their parking spot and heading home.

~xxx~

The ride home had been playful as they finally started to talk again about what they'd each been up to while separated. As expected, Seungri had just finished treatments with his most recent patient only a few days prior to Daesung's return. On the other side, Daesung mentioned his escapades with clubs in which he got teased and the suggestive nudge. He admitted about being hit on and the occasional quickie in the restroom stalls, earning whistles from the driver.

"I had no idea you were into that kind of thing hyung, I'll keep that one in mind" he younger snickered as he continued to berate the other, despite the fact he was driving. Teasing the other while driving was actually the safest time since you can't distract the driver. He knew he would get it once in the confines of their shared residence, he just wasn't sure how. The atmosphere between them was far thicker than either remembered, then again their conversation wasn't one they ever talked much about as Daesung didn't have much of a life in Korea. Ever.

They got out of the vehicle and made their way back to their good sized apartment. The moment Daesung stepped through the threshold, he inhaled deeply and felt renewed at the familiar scent of fresh pine incense they kept in their house. As much as he enjoyed his vacation, nothing can compare to the comforts of home. He slipped off his shoes and trudged to his designated room, flopping down on his king sized bed with a loud groan. Not long after, Seungri plopped down beside him.

"Yah, Seungri I've missed you. As much a little shit you are, I missed you a lot" Daesung stuck out his tongue and let a smile tug at his lips.

"I missed you too hyung, so much" Seungri stated with a soft smile, his mind elsewhere. That elsewhere being their conversations on the way home. "C-can I ask you something…?" he once again spoke, tone falling to a near whisper as the words rolled off his tongue.

"Of course you can, what is it? Are you okay?" Daesung smile contorted to a frown of concern, leaning toward the others.

"Uhmm…Were you really being truthful? About my hair, I mean." Seungri reluctantly shook his gaze from that of the elder, not entirely ready to hear the response in case it wasn't a good one. The question brought the redness back to the taller male's cheeks, nodding and gulping audibly at the sparkle that seemed to appear in the other's eyes as he confirmed he was indeed telling the truth.

Without any forewarning, a pair of lips found their way to his. His eyes shot open and his body went rigid as his lips were overtaken and a firm hand took him at the nape. As shocked as he was, Daesung couldn't resist the temptation of smooth silky lips pressing against his own and finally let himself relax.

The moment Daesung returned the kiss, it was no longer chaste and sweet. It was rough, desperate and needy. From the occasional clash of teeth to their tongues entangling in an intricate dance, it continued until Seungri was mounted on Daesung's lap and his fingers buried deep in the elder's brown fringe while moaning into the other's mouth.

The first to pull back was Daesung, he retracted his hands from where they had somehow snuck beneath his roommate's shirt, blushing much brighter than he had at any point in the day so far. He was inexperienced with these sort of things and he felt it showed through since he was already breathless yet the platinum haired one still straddling his lap didn't seem to have much of a problem catching his breath at all. Seungri smirked at the elder and leaned down placing a simple peck to the nose of his friend, removing himself from their dangerous position.

"Welcome home hyung, better get some rest. Work starts again tomorrow" Seungri bounced out of the room, turning at the doorway and shooting a wink to the other. Though when he turned the corner he was out of sight, his laughing could be heard until he had retired to his own room for the night.

Daesung laid in the same position he had been since his companion left, trying to wrap his head around what had just transpired. God how badly he wanted to wipe that smug look from Seungri's pretty face-- 'Pretty? What the hell am I thinking, Seungri's my best friend. But then, why couldn't I stop…' Daesung thought to himself, snorting at even thinking of the other as pretty. He knew he had to calm down, it was already 10pm and there was no way he was going to let this little stunt keep him up all night. Within a few minutes and after clearing his conscience, Daesung took to his slumber without a hitch so he could be ready to return to doing what he loved.

Changing people's lives for the better.


	2. A Dragon Personified

That night Daesung slept like log, whether due to jet lag or the fact that him and his closest friend engaged in a passionate make out session, no one could be sure. He woke up in the morning refreshed and rather eager to return to work. He sprung from his bed and made his way to bathroom, opening the door without a care.

He instantly regretted his decision as he barged in on his roommate clad in only a towel causing his face to burn a hot red. Had no idea why his face was flushing as he's seen Seungri naked before, they'd been crazy and gone skinny dipping once after a few rounds of drinks. But there was something different this time. He found himself taking in every inch of the exposed flesh, his eyes following every contour and settling on the towel with an audible gulp.  
"Pervert hyung" the younger called out in a teasing tone, snapping Daesung from his trance. "I'll ask you again like yesterday, see something you like? " he spoke with a pronounced smirk etched into his cheeks, more than proud of the stares he received. He had never once thought Daesung wasn't attractive, both physically and personality wise.

"I was…uhm just going to shower… I didn't mean to, you know. Walk in on you…" Daesung wanted to kick himself when the words in his head wouldn't translate to voice. He went to turn and leave the other to the rest of his routine, but a hand wrapped around his wrist and shot a shiver up his spine when he heard soft pads of feet come closer and a chin rest on his shoulder.

"I was just on my way out actually" Seungri stated in a sultry tone, using this new development in their joined lives in any way he possible could to tease the elder male. He was already having too much fun and it hadn't even been an entire day since they'd been reunited. He gripped the other's waist, thoroughly pleased with the gasp he was awarded with then innocently tugged the other into the bathroom to slip by, sauntering out without a second glance.

Daesung was once again left by his lonesome to process yet another borderline sexual encounter with his long time friend. He quickly slammed the door of the bathroom and locked it as well, not chancing another interaction like that, he knew where they would end up. He wanted to take a shower to clean up, not to get dirtier. He peeled each piece of fabric from his body, nicely folding them and setting them on the spacious countertop. He grabbed a towel from their linen cabinet and draped it over the towel rack before climbing into the shower.

The water sprayed from the shower head in countless steamy streams, the hot liquid pouring over his tensed muscles was soothing. He stood beneath the water and grabbed his soap and lathered it all over his body, cleansing himself of any sweat and dirt that worked onto his skin in the previous day. He quickly shampooed his hair and used the conditioner after, rinsing off his entire form from head to feet then he turned off the water and grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist.

He stepped out onto the cold tile floor and stood in front of the mirror, pulling out the hair dyer to remove the excess liquid from his sopping fringe. He ducked out of the bathroom swiftly and over to his closet on hopes his colleague was nowhere to be seen. He changed into his favorite bright red suit on top of a black and white spotted shirt. Once finished he made his way to the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of cereal then plopped down onto the couch where he found his friend lounging and fiddling with his phone.

"Seungri, have you eaten yet?" Daesung asked with a warm smile, despite their questionable interactions. They were still best friends, nothing would change that. The younger hummed in response and locked his phone then put it back in his pocket, shifting his gaze to the elder now munching on a spoonful of cereal.

"Yes, in fact I had the same as you" the blond male smiled as he watched his friend inhale the small meal before getting up and cleaning his bowl.

Daesung emerged from the kitchen shortly after and grabbed his briefcase from beside the door, as did his colleague before they walked out the door the same way they went in then the previous day. Only today both were well rested and ready to start their days

~xxx~

The ride to work was full of laughter as Seungri revealed to the difficulties he'd faced with his current client, so difficult he could only handle a single patient. Their office wasn't too far from their home so the conversation only lasted 20 minutes tops. Once they'd arrived and parked the vehicle, they each got out and looked over each other to double check their appearances.

"Is there anything on my face Seungri? I feel like there's dry milk on my cheek" Daesung mumbled out as he wiped at his cheek with his thumb.

"Well you have two eyes, a nose and a pair of plump lips if that's what you meant" the sarcastic answer earned Seungri a slug to the shoulder and a huff, but he wouldn't have it any other way. It was just too much fun torturing the elder.

The company they work under is YG Incorporated, a large firm that employs only the best in the field of Psychology. The only way in is by invitation; no resume, no previous contact, only the word of the wind and Yang Hyunsuk, the CEO himself, sending an invitation by mail. Both the males had been sent invitations around the same time and each joyously accepted the offer. They took the elevator all the way up as their offices are located the topmost floor for their high end positions. Daesung was welcomed back with open arms and warm smiles, he enjoyed and was loved by the majority of his co-workers. The CEO had been personally waiting for him to arrive so he could hand over the files of his newest patients and had his secretary, Park Bom, wait outside Daesung's office to notify him of his summons. Seungri and Daesung parted ways and promised to meet up for lunch, then Daesung followed the beautiful secretary to the large office of Yang Hyunsuk.

The grand doors opened to reveal the enormous office, one Daesung knew all to well. He noticed a new painting on the left wall and of course more additions to the CEO's toy collection on display behind his large mahogany desk. Daesung took a seat in one of the leather chairs as beckoned by his boss when they finally met gazes.

"Daesung, it's great to see you back. I hope your vacation was great, but we have serious business to attend to." Hyunsuk tossed a folder down in front of the younger male. "Two of these patients requested the best while the third just seemed to be your kind of client. Please refrain from opening it until you're in your office, these are the most important clients yet. The most important of the three will be here by 11:30, so you are dismissed" the man spoke in his soft nasally tone, tapping his watch to indicate the limited time. Daesung checked his own watch and found he only had about 10 minutes to look over the first file before meeting them.

Daesung slipped from the room after bowing respectfully, walking at a quick pace to his office. He was itching in anticipation as he held the file carefully as if it would turn to dust if handled with anything less than the utmost care. Once in his office, he shut the door behind him and drew the blinds, taking a seat in his large leather chair. He opened the manila envelope and pulled out the three smaller folders labeled : #1, #2, and #3. He could only assume the files were in order, so he opened up the first one:

>   
> **Name:** Kwon Jiyong
> 
> **Birthdate:** August 18, 1988
> 
> **Age:** 28
> 
> **Sex:** Male
> 
> **City:** Seoul
> 
> **Occupation:** Singer/Songwriter
> 
> **Referred By:** Manager Choi Soonho
> 
> **Diagnosis/Symptoms/Other Notes:** Diagnosed at age 17; seen more than 30 therapists for help; lashes out in fits of violence towards others; tends to disappear for days at a time without a trace
> 
> **Alias:** G--  
> 

He was just about to read the alias of his newest patient Kwon Jiyong, when a loud bang resounded in the office. The noise made him jump in shock and glare at the doorway where a man was dragging one much younger with him. Daesung could clearly tell which was his patient, why else would someone be fighting their way in? He looked over who he assumed to be his patient, something about him seemed extremely familiar, yet he couldn't place his finger on it. He petite man reluctantly took a seat when offered by Daesung, the escort taking one seat as well.

"Hello, I'm Dr Kang Daesung. Pleasure to meet the both you" Daesung stated as he arose from his seat and bowed before offering a hand to the elder who took it firmly.

"Choi Soonho, I'm his manager" came the introduction from the latter. "And this is Kwon Jiyong" he gestured to the male beside him. Daesung extended a hand to him as well only to be brushed off with a scoff.

"I'm not here of my own choice, and it's G-Dragon to you Soonho!" Jiyong shot with venom laced in his voice. Daesung's jaw dropped the moment the name fell onto his ears. He wasn't sure he had heard correctly, but there isn't much else that he could've switched it out for.

G-Dragon was a huge inspiration for him, the music spoke to his heart and guided his soul to the path he currently took, the man in front of him was a living legend. 'G-Dragon? The G-Dragon is in my office right now, for DID treatment?!' the possibilities of a well-renowned musician he'd looked up to for so many years being in front of him now was nearly too much to handle.

His mouth still agape, he took in the entirety of the other. Upon closer inspection, there was no doubt in his mind that this truly was the one and only G-Dragon. He had been out of the loop since he had been swamped the entire past year, he hadn't realized that the Kwon Jiyong on paper would or ever could be sitting in front of him. On that thought, he checked the file once again and sure enough the alias was confirmed as G-Dragon. Daesung's gaze kept shifting from the file to Jiyong and back, but the latter quickly caught on.

"I'm all for looks baby, no touch. You must know who I am with the way you're practically drooling over me." Jiyong hummed out in a teasing melodic tune, a bright blush settling upon Daesung's face. Soonho shot Jiyong a glare of disapproval which got brushed off like dust.

"Actually yes I do know you, I'm a fan. But I certainly was not drooling over you sir, you've got the wrong idea" Daesung retorted, he was usually entirely professional during these meetings, yet he felt the need to defend himself. Probably because none of his patients to date had the audacity to make such comments upon first meeting. "I do hope you aren't planning on being a pain because that would only make both our lives much more difficult"

"And what if I enjoy difficulties?" came the response as Jiyong inspected his nails with a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips, clearly amused at the rise he received.

"Then we'll just have to deal with you in any means possible. I'm not going to stand for bullshit, you hear me? Don't play with me and I won't play with you" Daesung's words were sharp yet he retained his calm tone, the two males' eyes catching in a mutual intense stare.

"Well then we'll have to see what it takes to break you, my new toy~" Jiyong winked before standing once again, Soonho shooting up from his own seat at the younger's sudden movement. Jiyong calmly put his hand out as if to hold back the other, effectively confusing the eldest male when he placed his hands on the edge of Daesung's desk and leaned dangerously close towards the owner. "Let's have some fun then, shall we? I will see you thrice a week on Mondays, Wednesday and Fridays. Same place, same time. No questions asked" Jiyong retracted as graceful as a feline and walked out the door, rendering Daesung speechless what had just transpired. Soonho offered a quick bow before rushing out after Jiyong, not wanting to lose track of him. Again.

Daesung glanced to his watch and noticed the meeting hadn't lasted half an hour, he found it was more exhausting than his four hour sessions. Maybe it was the new bite from the client or just that he was a bit rusty after being gone for a month, but he knew he couldn't afford to lose his temper with this one. He dropped his head onto his desk with a thud, mulling over all the information before writing some notes in the file to remember.

>   
>  **Comments:** Mon-Wed-Fri @ 11:30 am; arrogant prick; feisty; jerk; a dragon personified 

He closed the file before looking at folder #2 with a groan. He was already drained from the first client, who knows what the next would throw at him... 


	3. A Nice Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted from AFF once again, please enjoy.

After laying his head down for a few minutes after his eventful encounter with the first patient, he looked again at the numbered files and decided to open up the second one earlier than he planned.

>   
> **Name:** Choi Seunghyun
> 
> **Birthdate:** November 4, 1987
> 
> **Age:** 28
> 
> **Sex:** Male
> 
> **City:** Seoul
> 
> **Occupation:** Model/Actor
> 
> **Referred By:** Choi Seunghyun
> 
> **Diagnosis/Symptoms/Other Notes:** Depression; danger to himself as well as others; breaks into fits of verbal rage, yet to be seen as a physical danger
> 
> **Alias:** TOP

This time Daesung banged his head on the desk, hard. Once again, he knew the upcoming client. Or if you didn't then you'd have to be living under a rock. TOP, q famous and highly sought after model and actor, was one of the hottest men to walk the planet. And no that isn't just his opinion, TOP won world's sexiest man in 2013. This spelt even more trouble for the doctor, he fancied TOP's photo shoots and had seen all his movies. Tazza 2: The Hidden Card that almost sent Daesung to his death bed seeing the veteran actor shirtless for the first time ever.

He had to admit that it was rather commendable that the man had referred himself, most people will fight tooth and nail to get away from anything that involves looking into their mental health. He was glad to see that this patient didn't seem to be a violent dragon like the first, it brought a sigh of relief to him.

He received a fax while looking over the second patient's entire file, it was from none other than the boss. He lifted the paper once it finished printing, reading over the document before groaning in utter frustration. He had to meet at least one more patient today, but he had a high possibility of meeting the remaining two patients before the day ended.

Lunchtime couldn't have arrived faster when Seungri finally came by and knocked on Daesung's shut office door. The brunette shot out of his chair and swung the door open, picking up his files and shoving them into his briefcase before grabbing his colleague by the wrist and dragging him to the elevator in a rush.

"Hyung, what's the hurry--" the younger started to speak but was cut off by a job to his flank, grasping it in slight pain.

"Shut up and I'll tell you when we're out" the older whispered out, opting to take the the elevator the rest of the way in silence. They took it down to the garage and the moment they stepped from the elevator, Daesung found himself pressed against the concrete wall beside the sliding doors and his platinum haired friend standing in front of him.

"Hyung seriously, what are you so frantic for?" Seungri inquired, the Daesung reached out an hugged the younger tightly, sighing into the chest of the shorter male. This concerned him even more, softly rubbing the head of his close friend. "Daesung, please tell me what's wrong." the younger's voice more pleading this time. Daesung shifted his gaze and stared up at his roommate, his lips forming a grin and shaking his head.

"It's nothing, please don't worry Seungri. We'll talk about it later" his voice came out soft and meek, he was drained and though he wanted to tell the latter, he didn't want to now. He didn't want to worry the other like he usually does. It seemed as though Seungri wasn't too pleased with the answer, he could always read his friend like an open book. He leaned in closer and his gaze softened a bit, looking directly into a pair of chocolate eyes.

"Dae please. I'm really worried" he sighed and brought his hand up to cup the other's face. It was something they'd done for years now to console each other in their troubled times. He hadn't meant for the gesture to be so intimate but with their new developments in the past day, it felt less friendly and more endearing. Daesung just stared at the other, transfixed on the orbs gazing into his own without either muttering a single word.

They didn't know who closed the gap first, but their lips found their way together for the second time in the past 24 hours. It wasn't like the previous which was desperate and hot, this was soft and sweet. Their lips melded together in a slow exchange, hands entangling around the other as soft sighs fell between their lips . Seungri had been the first to pull back as he sported a small grin, whilst Daesung leaned on the wall and lingered in the moment just a tad longer. The older male took his friend's hand and guided him back to the car, he needed to know what this actually was they were doing. Once in the safety of the vehicle, Daesung was the first to break the silence.

"What are we doing?" he asked aloud, only to be met with silence so he continued on, "I don't know why but suddenly you're more attractive and appealing in a way I had never seen you as...." he sighed and felt a warm hand cover his own supportively.

"Daesung, lets just go with it for now. I'm not exactly sure what to think, we're young so let's just go with it. It isn't like we haven't messed around a bit in the past" the blond snorted and started the car, lacing his fingers with the other before returning them to the gear shift. "Is that okay hyung?" he inquired in a hushed tone, nothing scared him more than losing his closest friend over something so trivial.

"Actually, I'm glad you said that. I'd prefer to keep this as it is, thank you Seungri" Daesung murmured in response and leaned over to press yet another kiss to younger's lips. This one was much shorter, mutually pulling back after a few seconds for Seungri to change the gears and pull from their parking spot.

The ride was spent in silence for a few minutes until Seungri turned on the radio. They were greeted with a sort of electric sounding song that both had jammed out to before, Crooked by G-Dragon. Practically the second the song blasted from the speakers, Daesung took initiative to turn the radio dial to another station.

"Dae, I love that song and I know for a fact you do. What is up with you?" Seungri still held his concentration on the road but looked over in concern at his friend.

"I will tell you when we go to eat, it'll make sense shortly" Daesung rushed his words then switched the radio back where it was, the song nearly finished when they'd found the station once again. The duration of two more songs was met with silence from the two once again before Seungri parked the vehicle in front of a diner the pair frequented for lunch breaks.

They got out and waked into the cozy diner, taking their usual spot in a booth towards the back of the establishment. The sever that greeted them was actually a good friend to the pair, Choi Dongwook. The dark haired male came to their table with a bright smile on his face and his note pad ready.

"Daesung, it's great to finally see you back!" he spoke in a jovial tone then pat the other on the shoulder warmly then continued with his actual job, "I'd assume the usual?" which we received a mutual nod from the pair before nodding and taking the order back to the kitchen. He left the pair in silence, but to Seungri's surprise, Daesung spoke up first.

"I have two...special patients, Seungri" the words fell from his lips in a low tone, his eyes glancing to his briefcase by the leg of his chair. He lifted it from the floor and pulled out three envelopes and set them on the table in front of his younger counterpart. "Open them. If I were to just tell you their names then you would only laugh at me."

Seungri was taken back by the serious mood that had settled upon them and reached out for the files. It was pretty obvious which one to open first, but with the way Daesung was staring at him, he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to proceed. Despite the berating don't do it or please no in his head, he peeled open the first on and started reading over it.

"Kwon Jiyong....singer....songwriter...Seoul...wait-" his eyes widened marginally as they scanned the first document, his voice lowering even further than Daesung's had, "One of your patients is the G-Dragon?!" to which the other could only offer a nod and a scowl etched onto his face.

"Dragon sure suits him, what an ass. He accused me over drooling over him and then scheduled his own damn appointments!" Daesung spat in an irritated tone, one Seungri hadn't often heard him use. "Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays at 11:30am are what he gave me and if I don't agree, I'd rather not deal with the wrath of Hyunsukit.." he grumbled out the last part but it sent Seungri into hysterics.

"H-Hyunsuk it.... Oh my god hyung--" the younger nearly fell out of his seat laughing, grasping his aching sides just as Dongwook arrived with their order. He set both plates and drinks down in front of the pair, Daesung giving him an apologetic glance to which the server merely chuckled and took his leave.

"Seungri our food is here so calm down" the older male chided as he watched his companion finally come down from his laughing spree. Seungri still had the file in his hand so he passed it back with a wide grin and without a word began to devour his food. "Yah! Who said you could dig in like that?!" Daesung took the second file and smacked his friend over the head with it. "Eat a few bites then look at this one, I don't know what I'll do..."

Seungri swiped the violent folder from his companion and propped it against the window as not to get dirty, Daesung would murder him right there if anything marred the immaculate files. The pair sat in silence for few minutes to eat their meals and sip their drinks, trading kicks under the table and laughing at silly faces from the other.

Now in a better mood, Seungri pushed his empty plate aside and picked up the file, opening it and reading over the contents just as he had the other. This time his read it to himself but it was Daesung's turn to laugh when Seungri's eyes bulged and this jaw pretty much fell to the floor, stuttering to form words.

"You get G-Dragon and TOP?!" Seungri half shouted, prompting Daesung to cover that big mouth and shoot a deadly glare at his partner.

"And you get to watch your volume, you know how well-known those two are" Daesung chided with a stern look, retracting his hand when he received a nod of understanding. The younger put the files back and handed them across to their owner, who slipped it back in his briefcase. "There's a third one but haven't looked at it yet. I'm supposed to meet the remaining two at some point in the day but I haven't been told the schedule."

"Yeah that's not much or a surprise, he's been slacking on the entire top floor schedules. I've had patients come in at 11am when their original schedule is at 3 in the afternoon. Then I get a fax 30 minutes before the change and it's frustrating." Seungri rolled his eyes in frustration to which Daesung nodded, the exact same thing happened to him as well.

They started to chat more about their peeves with the company and agreed the biggest reason they stayed was one hell of a paycheck. Their large sums came from dealing with violent, unreasonable and rude patients that most couldn't handle. Part of the way through a conversation of where they would work elsewhere, Daesung's cell phone went off. When he pulled it out, he was thrown off by the unknown caller ID. Of course curiosity got the best of him and he answered it anyway.

"Is this the personal phone of Mister Kang?" came the voice from the other end which sent Daesung rigid.

"How did you get this number?" he grumbled back in annoyance.

"I thought you knew who I was, I have my ways and I always get what I want. It wasn't too hard, a few winks and a kiss can go a long way you know" Daesung could just hear the smirk on the face of the caller, he knew immediately that it was none other than G-Dragon himself.

"Look, this is my private number and I do not call clients on it so I will see you on Wednesday Mister Kwon" Daesung stated without regret and hung up the phone, his colleague staring at him as he shoved the device back into his pocket.

"Hyung, was that who I think it was?" Seungri asked carefully, trying to avoid him blowing up in anger.

"Yes it was, and unfortunately I don't have time to cool down because lunch ends in twenty. We have to go" Daesung gathered his things and waited for the younger then went up and paid for their meals, returning to the car for the third time that day.

~xxx~

They'd gotten back into the firm with five minutes to spare, parting ways once again until they each clocked out. Daesung waded back to his office, half dreading yet half excited about his next client. He'd at least been blessed with one of the most most gorgeous men alive, he just hopes this one isn't as rowdy as the previous.

He sat down at his desk and checked two voicemail awaiting him, both were from the CEO informing him of the scheduled meeting with his two remaining patients was. He had who he assumed to be Choi at 2:15 pm and then at 4:00pm he'd have the third. 'So I really do have to meet them all today? This is going to be a looooong day ' he sighed to himself as he emptied his briefcase of the files and once again looked over Choi's file.

It didn't have any reason on there as to why the man referred himself, but it was good to see a patient actually willing themselves to go into treatment. Daesung knows the struggle, not wanting to go to a random stranger and blab your life's sorrows to them. It felt desperate at the time, but he;s glad he went through with it, maybe since the patient is older he had a different outlook.

Time flew as he studied over the second case, he actually had time to analyze the file before meeting the patient. He took out his note pad and jot down key concepts and notes, color coding his notes with a 10 colored pen. He was so wrapped in the analysis he failed to hear the first knock on his door. The second came harder, smacking his forehead for loosing track of time as he walked up to the door and opened it.

His jaw dropped in awe at the man standing alone in his doorway, scooting out of the way and showing him to a seat before shutting the door. He hadn't failed to miss the receptionist blushing and rubbing her cheeks, he guessed she hadn't a single clue about Choi. Daesung took to his seat once again, noticing the man rubbing his hands on the desk.

"If may ask, is this by any chance a Spanish Ceadar desk?" the man asked, clearly taking a liking to the furnishing.

"I'm not exactly sure, it was here when I arrived but it's been going a few years strong."

"Ah I see... well its highly popular due to resistance from termite attacks as well as its beautiful maroon hue..." he man trailed off as of deep in thought.

"I hadn't known that before, thanks. I'm Dr Kang Daesung by the way, it's a pleasure to meet you Mister Choi" Daesung stood from his chair and bowed respectfully at the waist as well as offering a hand. He was actually surprised when the hand grasped his own in a firm hold, but Daesung swore his entire body lit on fire at the contact.

"Please, just call me Seunghyun. I'm not too old as I'd assume you already know" the chuckle that came after brought a pink tint to Daesung's cheeks, but he had no idea why. He broke their contact first once again took his seat and glanced from his client then to the paper, and back. Daesung looked directly at his client and folded his hands, setting his chin atop them.

"May I ask why you've referred yourself Seunghyun? Not many are willing to step into treatment, nevertheless recommend it for themselves" Daesung truly was intrigued, he couldn't recall any patients admitting themselves.

"I just need to do it, I'm tired of unintentionally hurting people around me and those I love. I just need to change and this seemed to be the best option rather than trying to suppress it" Seunghyun stated, it almost seemed rehearsed with how smooth yet emotional the words came out. He seemed to of a higher intelligence than Daesung honestly would've thought.

"I can guarantee you've made the right decision Seunghyun. I'll do everything in my power to get you through and over this. Is there a beneficial time frame to schedule you for?" Daesung asked as he wrote in his little notebook, watching the handsome one across from him ponder for a few moments Daesung found himself staring and analyzing the man's perfectly sculpted jawline and marvelous contours much like the other had been to his desk. He had been so caught up that he hadn't realized that the other was finally responding until a hand waved in front of his face.

"Earth to Dr Kang, are you okay? You zoned out for a moment" Seunghyun's words almost sounded truly worried. Almost.

"Oh sorry, first day back after vacation and it's been a long day. I apologize, please proceed" the more he talked, the more Daesung thought he was looking more like a tomato. He'd never been this flustered by another person, but he blamed it on the heating system anyway out of denial.

"As I was saying, Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays at 3pm would work the best, maybe earlier or maybe later and maybe even not at all. It depends on the shoots I have, but I am committed to seeing this through" the older male leaned forward in his seat and caught the doctor's gaze, his eyes burning with sincerity and determination, but that simple interaction had Daesung heart racing. It was as if he was being challenged and he was more than ready to face the hurdles ahead.

"Then we'll put you down for those frames, I can only give plus and minus an hour to the set time so it doesn't conflict with other possible schedules. Is that okay?" to which his inquisition was confirmed with a mere nod, jotting the information down immediately and then slipping it into the file folder. "Then it looks like we're done for the day. It was a pleasure to meet you Seunghyun" the brown haired doctor arose from his seat walked to the door to open it for the other.

"It was a pleasure to meet you as well, Doctor Kang. I hope to become much better acquainted with you next time." Seunghyun stood as well and walked over to Daesung, maybe too close. The second they were face to face, Daesung wanted to lean into the man's chest and breathe in whatever the intoxicating cologne was he dawned.

But there is this wonderful piece of shit called professionalism so Daesung could only offer a simple same to you and watch as he walked away. He couldn't stay there too long, he might make it too obvious to the receptionist that he could watch a hot man's firm ass sway for hours.

He settled for waiting until he disappeared at the elevator before shutting his office door behind him and mull over the meeting. From fawning over him, to his scalding cheeks and his out of character gawking, he wasn't sure he could survive having three meetings a week with a masterpiece just a few feet in front of him. At least he was a nice guy.


	4. The Other Side of the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the final introduction is revealed in this episode of Dragonball-- I'm kidding about the DBZ part, but do prepare for some SunDae~

Daesung still had another entire hour until he got meet his next patient and he was more than relieved to open up the remaining file to see an unfamiliar name. He honestly didn't think he'd be able to handle a third celebrity, certainly not all in the same day. He read over the patient's file as he waited for the final client to arrive.

>   
> **Name:** Dong Youngbae
> 
> **Birthdate:** May 18, 1988
> 
> **Age:** 27
> 
> **Sex:** Male
> 
> **City:** Seoul
> 
> **Occupation:** Choreographer
> 
> **Referred By:** Lee Seungri
> 
> **Diagnosis/Symptoms/Other Notes:** Depression; Unwanted sexual advances and poses a threat to others
> 
> **Alias:** Taeyang

After examining the file, he opened up the topmost left drawer and lugged out a large tattered notebook and flipped to a new pristine piece of parchment. To say he was shocked was an understatement as he read the referral. It couldn't be his Seungri, could it? He closed his eyes and opened the archives in his mind, trying to remember if his dear friend had ever mentioned a Youngbae in their time together. Though try as he might, the name didn't ring any bells and shortly after gave up his search. He'd be sure to ask his friend about it on their way home.

He jotted down notes as he looked through the upcoming patient's file, any information on his past and living situation. He had been treated in the past, but like many other disorders, there is no guarantee that the treatments are going to work for the rest of your life and many have to back once or twice. It seems this man would be one of those, but Daesung knew far too well how annoying it is to go back into treatment.

After about another half hour of finally having a chance to examine his patient's file, a soft rapping noises came through his door. He was actually glad to meet this client, though there was the looming sense of dread over this one bringing more stress upon him than desired. All those thoughts flew out the window once he finally opened the door for his visitor and laid eyes upon a short muscular man with a warm smile of both the mouth and eyes.

"I assume you are Dong Youngbae, would I be correct?" Daesung asked as he looked the man over from head to toe, smiling when he recieved a nod of confirmation. He opened the door wide and stepped out of the way so the patient could pass into the well-sized office. For confidentiality and like any other situation between a doctor and their patient, he shut the door behind the man and offered him the seat facing Daesung's chair.

Both took to their seats and traded smiles, the doctor remaining standing as he bowed at the waist and offered a welcoming hand to the other. "Kang Daesung, I'll be helping you every step of the way from here out. Pleased to meet you." Daesung spoke in a firm yet rather jovial tone.

"The pleasure is all mine, I've heard quite a lot about you and it's truly an honor to meet you" the shorter man gingerly took the strong hand and gave a firm shake before retracting his hand and returning it to this side. Daesung could feel a bit of pride swell within him at the praise, taking a moment to really take in the features of his third patient.

His light brown hair was parted down the center and the sides were very short, almost shaved. For some odd reason though, the hair looked damp but he wasn't going to just reach over and run his fingers through his patient's hair. Youngbae may not be very tall, but if the tank top were any indication, the man clearly had one hell of a body. Not that Daesung had been thinking about that, definitely not. Upon observing the man, he wouldn't have guessed he suffered from depression. His appearance and warm smile gave off a happy and exuberant vibe. Then again, they had only just met and had barely spoken but a few words.

"Would you like to share anything about yourself?" Daesung asked while jotting a few things down in his notepad, keeping a close eye on the other to document any reactions. The man once again rewarded the doctor with a dazzling smile, effectively knocking some breath out of him.

"There isn't much. I'm a dance instructor for a large production company and I volunteer at the church for weekends" the male spoke out in a confident tone, eyes disappearing behind happy crescents. The words were jotted down perfect order in lead on untouched parchment.

"This Lee Seungri, the one who referred you. Your relation?" he knew he shouldn't have asked, certainly with the smirk that played on his patient's lips the second he stated his inquisition. If he didn't know better, he'd have thought this was a glimpse at Taeyang.

"Oh, it's exactly who you think it is. He never shuts up about you, everything is Daesung this and Daesung that. Not that I blame him, you're quite the looker and you've got the voice of an angel." as the man spoke up, his entire being took on a whole new person. His eyes caught a mischievous glint and his every word came out less sweet and more sultry than before.

What really surprised the young doctor was his patient standing before him and leaning over the desk, grasping his chin between the soft digits of his index and thumb. Daesung immediately tried to pull away but the man's grip was firm, there wasn't any getting out of this.

"He says you have the softest lips as well, mind if I try?" Youngbae's lips curled into a smirk as he leaned in ever closer to the doctor, and just before their lips touched, a knock resounded through the room. With disappointment, the damp-haired man returned to his seat which allowed Daesung to exhale a deep breath he hadn't realized he'd withheld.

"Wh-who is it?" the younger spoke out, words faltering to the amusement of his smirking patient. Of course, the voice following through was the last person that needed to be there.

"Yah hyung, who else would it be? Are you still with your patients?" the perky voice muffled through the door, Youngbae getting ready to stand up and open the door. Seeing his action, Daesung took hold of the other's thin wrist and stopped him in his tracks. He didn't need two people in here, he was already getting a headache.

"I'm still with your friend " he put an emphasis on the last two words, surprised by the squeal that came through the door accompanied by his best friend's boisterous laughter. He should've know there was no way out of this the second he heard that voice; if he said he was alone, Seungri would barge in. If he said exactly what he did, Seungri would barge in anyway. That was a downside to working with his bestfriend just down the hall, there's no escape.

"Youngbae hyung~!" the platinum haired man flashed a pearly white grin and shut the door behind him, running up to the other with his arms outspread and pulling him into a strong hug. "You're definitely in good hands now hyung. It'll be great, I promise" as per usual, the youngest of them was rambling on over different things. From how is day was to what he had to eat, anything that would continue his conversation. That was until Youngbae cleared his throat, glaring at the younger man in front of him.

"Seungri, we can catch up later." he scolded, effectively catching the lad's attention. It wasn't the first time he'd been exposed to Taeyang and now the only question in Seungri's mind was the trigger. " I'm looking forward to getting to know you, Mister Kang and I hope I can finish what we started. I'll be available at this time on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays. Let's make it a date" that being said, he once again leaned over the desk and without warning, grabbed the unsuspecting doctor by the nape and tugged him in to meet their lips.

Daesung immediately brought up his hands to shove the other male away, though too late as he was already bouncing his way out of the office, leaving two gaping therapists in his wake.

"What the fuck just happened?!" the elder of the roommates exclaimed while wiping his lips with the back of his palm in utter shock. His companion only shook his head and chuckled a single response.

"You're seeing the other side of the sun."


End file.
